Conventionally a structural health monitoring technology is developed. In the structural health monitoring technology, a physical amount associated with a structure such as a bridge and a building is measured with a sensor device installed in the structure, and a degree or a generation place of damage or degradation is predicted based on a measurement result.
For example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2013-009079 discloses a sensor device including a measurement sensor that measures a measurement target physical amount and a starting sensor that detects a starting condition that starts the measurement sensor. In the sensor device, the measurement sensor is switched from a non-starting state to a starting state when the starting sensor detects the starting condition.